Thinking Out Loud
by alita210100
Summary: Por fin le expresaría mejor sus sentimientos, mediante una canción escrita por el. MIMATO OFICIAL! COMPLETA! Al Fin! Re-editada. :D


Señoritas e aquí uno de mis primeros fics sobre el Mimato (Amo esta pareja), este fic esta inspirado en la canción de Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud" preciosa por cierto, traten de no llorar al escuchar esta canción.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo el cual el final de Digimon 02 fue un completo trauma para mi infancia. En fin las dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Thinking Out Loud.**

Hoy seria el gran día, en ese inmenso estadio, frente a 10.000 personas, junto con su banda le dedicaría la mas hermosas de sus canciones, Yamato Ishida, estaba por dar un gran paso en su vida, le propondría matrimonio a la mujer de su vida, de seguro se preguntan quien es la mujer de su vida ¿Verdad? Hablamos de Mimi Tachikawa, la chica mimada y rosa de hace años había logrado capturar el corazón del cantante, tan enamorado estaba de Mimi que no podía evitar componer las canciones mas románticas para ella y decirle cuanto la amaba. Habían estado saliendo desde los 18 años. Aun recordaba el día en el que se le declaro, tan claro y nítido como el agua.

_**Flashback.**_

_Habían__ salido Mimi, Sora, Tai y Yamato al parque después de la Universidad, se dirigieron al parque y Yamato y Mimi iban muy adelantados y no se dieron cuenta de que Tai y Sora los habían dejado solos. _

_-Oigan ¿Que les parece si nos quedamos aquí?- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al notar que no había nadie mas a excepción de ellos- Oye Yamato ¿Sabes donde están Tai y Sora?-_

_-No- Respondió. El si sabia donde estaban esos dos, pero quería decirle lo que sentía a la castaña. De repente el cielo empezó a nublarse, pronto llovería- Tengo el presentimiento de que lloverá pronto, sera mejor refugiarnos antes de mojarnos._

_-Si, ese parece un buen lugar para refugiarnos- dijo Mimi a la vez que señalaba un inmenso árbol parecido a un sauce llorón, plantado alrededor de un circulo de ladrillos, de bajo del árbol había una banca, que le daba un toque romántico- ¿Te parece?_

_-Si- Se dirigieron hacia el árbol y se sentaron en la banca, unos minutos después empezó a llover a cantaros. Yamato vio a Mimi por el rabillo del ojo y pudo verla temblar levemente._

_Mimi por su parte empezó a temblar levemente ¿Por que no se puso un suéter? De repente sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros, volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y observo a Yamato sin su cazadora negra, lo vio mejor y pudo notar sus bien formados brazos y sus anchos hombros que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin duda se veía atractivo vestido solamente con una franela blanca que dejaba descubiertos sus bien ejercitados brazos y unos pantalones negros y zapatos marrones y con el cabello semi-despeinado le daba un toque tan atractivo. Sin duda la imagen de chico malo le quedaba de maravilla- G-gracias._

_-De nada, estabas temblando y pensé que tendrías frió- Dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-Pero ¿Tu no tienes frió?- Pregunto nerviosa mientras veía como Yamato se acercaba a ella._

_-Por el momento no ¿Y tu?-_

_-Un poco-_

_-¿Sabes como hacia mi madre para quitarme el frió?_

_-No...-_

_-Me abrazaba-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Me abrazaba-_

_-Oh... Ya veo, entonces ¿Quieres abrazarme?- Pregunto nerviosa ante la idea_

_-Si...- _

_-Esta bien- Al decir eso mismo los brazos de Yamato rodeándola por completo enviándole una calidez que hizo que se le quitara el frió por completo. Yamato por su parte no podía creer que la estuviera abrazando, tenerla cerca de el lo hacia sentir completo y un extraño sentimiento se apodero de el. Mimi trato de ponerse cómoda que recostó su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su __corazón, calmado y sereno, como lo era ahora._

_-¿Mimi?-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Hay algo que quiero decirte...-_

_-Dime...-_

_-Me gustas- Dijo al fin lo que había guardado desde hace tiempo, ahora solo que da esperar su reacción-_

_Mimi por su parte al escuchar eso se quedo helada, que no dudo ni un segundo en romper el abrazo con Yamato y levantarse de la banca, causando un temor en el chico de que fuera rechazado._

_-¿Que ocurre?-_

_-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto dudosa pensando que eso fuera solo una alucinación_

_-Dije, que me gustas- Dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía delante de ella, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, obligandola a mirar sus ojos- Me gustas mucho Mimi Tachikawa._

_-Yama...- Pero antes de terminar Yamato la había callado besando sus labios con suavidad y ternura. Mimi no mostró resistencia y dejo que la besara posando sus manos en su ancha espalda, acercándolo mas a el. Unos momentos después el beso se torno mas intenso, Mimi entreabrió sus labios para que el chico explorara su cavidad, luego de unos minutos se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada, Yamato apoyo su frente en la de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo, un bobo enamorado._

_-Entonces ¿Ya es oficial o tengo que preguntar?- Dijo el gracioso_

_-Si, tienes que preguntármelo- respondió ella divertida_

_-Bien. Mimi Tachikawa ¿Quieres tu ser mi novia?-_

_-Déjame pensarlo...- Sin embargo no respondió, se abrazo mas a el y lo beso como respuesta, cuando se separo de el, le respondió- ¿Te basto esa respuesta?_

_-Mucho- Y volvió a atacar sus labios, los beso con un poco mas de posecion, mordiendolos suavemente, causando pequeñas risas por parte de ella._

_-Oye... ¿Me... Quieres... Dejar... Sin labios?- Pregunto entre besos_

_-Con tal... De... Que sean míos... Si...- Respondió el entre besos- Egoistamente míos._

_-De eso no te tienes que preocupar- Dijo ella separándose de el- Por que yo sepa ya son tuyo._

_-Lo se- dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz- Parece que seguirá lloviendo-_

_-No me importa con tal de estar cerca de ti- _

_Al oír eso tomo su mano y se sentaron en la banca a esperar a que cesara de llover, junto con su ahora novia._

**_Fin del__ Flashback._**

Sin duda ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, escucho un ruido proveniente de su camerino y se sorprendió al ver a su guitarrista Tokumori.

-Hombre, ya es hora- Dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro, el concierto que estaban dando estaba por terminar y Yamato quería terminar la velada con broce de oro, nada mas y nada menos que con su canción para Mimi- Es momento de que salgas.-

-En seguida salgo- Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes darles las gracias a su guitarrista- Gracias Tokumori-

-No hay de que amigo, ahora sal y conquistalas- Le animo a la cual el solo pudo reír.

Cuando salio del camerino, tomo su guitarra y se dirigió al escenario. Cuando llego se sentó en un banco con un micrófono, justo donde cantaría su canción junto con Tokumori.

-Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy importante para mi, esto va para la persona que mas amo en este mundo, esto va para ti Mimi- Dijo a la par que se acomodaba para cantar mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus fanáticas. Tokumori empezó con los primeros acordes y la música empezó.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar junto con la melodiosa voz de Yamato, las fans no pudieron evitar gritar de la emoción, Mimi quien se encontraba detrás de bambalinas no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que su novio le dedicaba una canción.

Darlin I, will be lovin' you  
Till we're seventy  
And baby my heart  
Could still feel as hard at twenty three  
And I'm thinking about how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your lovin' arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love  
Right where we are

When my hairs all but gone  
And my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

Cos honey your soul  
Could never grow old  
It's evergreen

And baby your smiles  
Forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking about how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
And maybe it's all part of a plan

I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That baby now  
Take me into your lovin' arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud

Baby we found love  
Right where we are

Baby now  
Take me into your lovin' arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud

Baby we found love right where we are  
Babe we found love right where we are.

Al terminar la canción se pudo escuchar los gritos y llantos de todas las fans enloquecidas que deseaban que la canción fuera dedicada para alguna de ellas, Mimi quien se encontraba a un lado del escenario no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, ¿De verdad así se sentía Yamato con respecto a ella? En esa canción le demostró todos sus sentimiento hacia ella de la forma en la que solo el sabia hacerlo mediante una canción. Yamato al terminar el concierto se despidió y prosiguió a buscar a Mimi, quien le dijo que después del concierto fuera al sauce en donde el se le declaro, ahí es donde le diría que quería casarse con ella.

* * *

Estaba ahí esperando a que su Yamato viniera, dijo que le diría algo importante y ella ya no tenia paciencia como para esperar mas. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco tipo _strapless_ que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas simples zapatillas de color blanco, se maquillo levemente, aun no entendía el hecho de por que Yamato le pidió que se vistiera así. Y como dije antes se estaba impacientando de que Yamato no llegara. Hasta que al fin su plegaria fue escuchada lo vio venir hacia ella como siempre con este andar tan elegante de el, llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga del mismo color que su vestido, blanco, unos pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, su cabello estaba como siempre, desordenado y así le gustaba a ella. Cuando llego a su lado, beso fugazmente su labios y hablo.

-¿Te gusto el concierto?- Pregunto el.

-Si, me gusto muchísimo- Respondió ella.

-¿Y que te pareció la canción?

-Fue lo que mas me encanto del concierto, ¿De verdad la escribiste tu... Para mi?

-Si, lo hice pensando en ti, aunque no hay ninguna canción que escriba en la que no piense en ti- Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído causando un risilla en ella- ¿De que te ríes?

-De nada, ¿Por que quisiste que me vistiera de blanco?

-Por que quería decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Y que es?

-Mimi estos últimos 5 años contigo, han sido los mejores de mi vida, todo lo que siento por ti, siempre lo expreso en mis canciones, lo que quiero decir es que ya no te veo como antes.

Mimi sabia lo que eso quería decir, Yamato quería terminar con ella, algo dentro de ella se empezaba a romper si Yamato seguía hablando así. Pero se retracto al momento en el que Yamato puso su mano en su mejilla y alzo su rostro levemente encontrándose con un Yamato sonriendole de manera dulce y tierna.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, un "Te Quiero" no es suficiente para decirte lo que siento- Dijo mientras tomaba una flor rosa que encontró y la puso delicadamente sobre su oreja izquierda- Yo "Te Amo" Mimi Tachikawa. Y quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre, verte despertar cada mañana a mi lado, estar contigo todo el tiempo, tenerte en mis brazos al dormir y muchas cosas mas junto a ti.

Mimi se sorprendió ante las palabras que le estaba diciendo Yamato que no encontró palabra alguna que decir. Vio como el sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de gamuza roja cuando el abrió la caja, se encontró con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante con forma de corazón y dos pequeños a su lado, ya las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Quisieras hacerme el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra, convirtiéndote en mi esposa?- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Mimi y ponía delicadamente el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Si...- Dijo en un susurro- ¡Si quiero!

Tras decir esto se abalanzo sobre Yamato y lo abrazo con fuerza, Yamato feliz de su respuesta también la abrazo y empezó a sentir su camisa mojarse por las lagrimas de Mimi, sintió que ella se separaba y la miro para ver que le ocurria.

-¿Mimi? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cuanto te odio...-

-¿Que?- Esa respuesta a Yamato le cayo como un balde de agua fría, entonces quiere decir que ¿Ella no lo amaba?

-Que te odio por hacerme sentir así de boba por ti- Dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho , calmando a un confundido Yamato- Me siento como una Boba Enamorada.

-Pero eres mi Boba Enamorada y yo me siento igual, entonces yo soy tu Bobo Enamorado- Dijo a la par que la abrazaba fuerte pero tierno.

-Idiota...

-Yo también "Te Amo Mimi"-Después de decir eso se separo de ella y la beso con ternura, Mimi respondió al beso gustosa abrazándolo por la espalda, por que al fin y al cabo seria feliz al lado del hombre que ama.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y debo admitirlo me salio ¡HERMOSO! y la canción de fondo es bellisima, cuando la escuche no pude evitar llorar de lo hermosa que era.**

**Estoy pensando en escribir un fic largo pero no se como poner los capítulos. Si alguna de ustedes sabe como poner mas capítulos ademas de uno, estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus respuesta.**

**Alita210100 se despide.**

**Besos**

**P.D: Dejen comentarios positivos, estos me motivan a escribir mas. ;D**


End file.
